


Morning Routines

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [35]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Devotion, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2018, prompt: morning routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: How we wake up every morning sets the tone for the days that follow. Who we wake up with, all the more so.





	Morning Routines

Asami awoke alone, as she always had, five minutes before her alarm went off at 4:00. Some mornings, it was on Air Temple Island. As often as not, it was in her private room in Future Industries Tower--working late was a good distraction, after all. 

And it’s not like she had anyone to go home to. Only memories…

Still. Since Korra had left, waking up alone held more sting. Not that they’d been together, but…  

Asami sighed, putting Korra out of mind, as much as possible as she kicked the blankets off of her, tumbled out of bed, and flicked on the light. 

Mechanically, she found the bathroom and started brushing her hair. How long ago was it, now, that she’d been brushing Korra’s? There was even that moment, where Korra had asked her to sit on the floor, between her motionless feet, so Korra could return the favor.

The thought was hard but familiar. Her eyes were dry as she applied shadow, mascara, eyeliner, just-so. Foundation, sometimes blush, if the mood struck her. Once, it had been something to connect her to her mother. Something to control how the world saw her. 

Now, it was rote ritual. Something she could do, did do, every morning, without thought. 

It was nice, at least, to spend a few moments without thought. 

That ended as she stepped into her closet, and decided what to wear today. While she kept the colors of her wardrobe constrained--she liked to project a consistent image, after all--there were very many styles she could choose from. One of her work outfits, jacket and jodhpurs, for when she might get dirty. A fitted vest and thin tie when she needed to be commanding. Business jacket and suit for day-to-day operations, beside some looser, casual dresses for the theoretical days off… and stuffed in the back, her evening attire, brought out now only for unavoidable parties.

She almost wanted to put on the first outfit. It was good enough for fighting Equalists and the Red Lotus; why did her board think it deserved something different? But no. Her company needed to know she was going to stay around. Not go gallivanting around the world again. 

Not spending all her time with… 

Asami sighed. She’d picked an outfit. Her fingers clasped it, but instead of pulling it out, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the hangers. 

How hard it was, to chase thoughts of Korra away. They were always waiting for her when she woke, even if Korra was not. Never had been. Never would--

Asami took hold of herself. Now was not the time for wallowing. Wallowing was a nighttime activity, scheduled to overlap with her shower. Mornings were about the present, about the future, tackling the day ahead. 

It took more force, some days than others, but she put on her clothes and stepped into her role. Once her prim and polished shoes were in place, she was every inch the genius industrialist. She shut her grief away just as she shut her wardrobe. 

Other days would come for that evening wear. Better days would come, and Korra would return, and maybe then… maybe then…

But for now, Asami Sato just had to get through the days. One at a time. 

 

\--

  
  


The alarm bell assaulted Korra out of sleep, but she made no move to silence it. The little hammer smashed the bells, threatening to create a headache for her, but she just stared at the ceiling, illuminated by the early morning summer sun. The noise was distant, as distant as her body, as her life. 

Some days, the alarm wound all the way down and she remained in bed. Those were less and less, but they did happen. Some days, her mother or her father would come in and try to help her into her chair. Those were less and less now, too--they knew now not to come until she asked. They tried, at least. 

It was hard for them, not to help her. Hard for them to smile. Hard for them to know how hurt she was… 

Why did she have to make life harder for everyone around her? 

Because she was weak. A failure. A disappointment, to her family, to the world, to herself. 

The miserable wash of thoughts greeted her, as it tended to most mornings. That pain she couldn’t disconnect from--but in a way, that was a blessing. 

At least it was a motivation. 

Today, at least, she found the energy to fight. To start fighting. 

To turn off the alarm. 

She rubbed her eyes--mornings were evil, but that had always been true. She stretched her arms, then yanked her blanket aside. The bottom caught on one of her feet, but she was able to reach down and pull it out. A few minutes later, she was sitting up, catching her breath, her legs over the side of the bed. 

A few minutes after that, she was in her chair. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Mom said, from the door. Korra didn’t know how her parents knew she was awake, but somehow one of them was always there when she was ready. “Would you like to come down for breakfast?” 

Korra nodded, disengaging her brakes so Mom could cart her to the bathroom. The mortification of needing her mother’s help for that had fallen into a mundane humiliation, another motivation to work, to work hard. At least Asami had never been there for  _ that _ . She’d taken care of everything else, but to truly be beholden to Asami for that, too…

Asami would’ve done it. Korra had no doubt about that. She would’ve helped Korra to the toilet and wiped her clean afterwards and still looked as perfect as ever. But she’d never have looked at Korra the same way again. How could she have? 

She knew the looks she got. The pity. How much of a burden she was. 

Korra hated being cared for. Hated  _ needing _ it. She’d survived a blizzard when she was a child and tamed a polarbear dog to boot! Now she couldn’t even handle a flight of stairs. 

“How are you feeling today?” Mom asked. 

“Better than ever,” Korra said with a smile. 

It was a lie. It insulted them both. 

Mom acted like she believed it. “That’s great, Korra. It’s good you’re up so early, too--Tonraq hasn’t left yet. We can have breakfast together, and then after visiting Katara I thought we might go by the bay. See what boats are in the harbor.” 

None from Future Industries, she was sure. “Sounds good,” Korra said. 

Some days were bad. Some days were worse. But this wasn’t the end. It couldn’t be. 

But for now, Avatar Korra just had to get through the days. One at a time. 

  
  


\--

  
  


In the weeks they’d lived together, before their fight, Korra had known Asami to wake up hours before the dawn, to primp her hair and perfect her face, to select her outfit and make her own tea. She’d caught snippets of each part as she’d desperately tried to stay asleep.

Then Asami had saved Korra’s life, and saved the world. But she’d lost years from her life in the bargain… 

Not from the end of her life. But a little, every day.

They’d lived together again for months, Korra nursing Asami back to health, back at least to a plateau. Asami wasn’t what she’d once been, but then, neither was Korra, was she? 

The alarm went off, and Korra’s arm whipped to silence it. Asami didn’t stir. 

Korra smiled, a gentle finger tracing the side of Asami’s face. Asami nuzzled against it, just slightly, reflexively. 

Korra took that feeling with her as she wriggled out from under the blanket, yawning through her own grogginess as she rushed through her own bathroom business and dressed. Then she snuck into the kitchen to get started on the tea. Ginseng--Asami’s favorite. She flipped through Asami’s schedule book as it boiled, thinking about her outfits and what would be most appropriate for what was planned today. She couldn't say she understood what made skirts appropriate for one meeting but pantsuits a must the next day, but she’d worked very hard with Asami’s assistant to make sure her choices would always fit Asami’s preference. That done, she put it back in Asami’s briefcase, careful to make sure every document she needed was there too. 

Next, Korra prepared a simple breakfast--rice, vegetables, some fish for protein. Once it was ready, she boxed it up as she did every morning, ready to be eaten on her car ride to work. It would be a little cool by then, but efficiency was key, and this was a tradeoff they’d settled on. 

Tea and breakfast ready, Korra returned to her slumbering girlfriend’s side. She arranged pillows to cradle Asami’s head, then gently rolled her over so Asami was facing away. For several minutes, she gently brushed Asami’s hair. One stroke after another, first short ones near the bottom for tangles, then longer ones, but never so tight as to ruin the volume. Korra knew more at this point about caring for Asami’s hair than for her own, but honestly, that was a privilege.  

Next Korra propped Asami up a little, again brushing hair from her face. “Hey… you in the world yet?” she asked quietly. 

Not unsurprisingly, Asami was not. “Makeup time, okay?” Korra said a little louder. A little throaty protest from Asami’s was signal enough to continue--Asami at least wouldn’t react. For the next few minutes, Korra spent delicately wiping Asami’s face with a damp cloth, then applying Asami’s foundation, blush, eye shadow, mascara... “Last part, keep still...” Korra said, not quietly at all now. 

Still, Asami gave no reply, so Korra applied her eyeliner too. It had taken weeks of practice for her to get it right, but it saved Asami fifteen minutes every morning, so… 

Eyes and cheeks done, there was one thing left. A quick application of lipstick to complete her look, and the good-morning kiss Korra could never resist giving her right after. 

Asami moaned, finally stirring. “G’ mrn,” she mumbled. 

“Good morning,” Korra said, her fingers again in Asami’s hair. She glanced at the clock. “Ten minutes, get in the bathroom and I’ll get your clothes ready.” 

Asami nodded as Korra did most of the work of getting her upright. Asami’s stumble to the bathroom, using her arms for guidance could’ve been sad, knowing how much energy she used to have,  _ ought _ to have... but how could Korra not find it endearing? Everything about Asami only made her love her more. 

Two minutes later, Asami had flushed and brushed her teeth, and exited the bathroom with her eyes at least open. She was still a bit wobbly as Korra dressed her, raising limbs as instructed, smiling when she saw Korra and blinking when she didn’t. 

“Sit,” Korra demanded, the most dangerous part of the whole maneuver, if only because it provided the biggest opportunity for Asami to lie back down. “Legs!” 

Asami lifted them dutifully, and Korra got her hosiery started, then slipped Asami’s shoes on. “Back on your feet!” She yanked Asami back up, usually just startling enough to wake her up a bit, too. 

Asami yawned, adjusting her clothes as a knock came at the door. “Ride’s here,” she said. 

“Right on time,” Korra agreed, kissing her again before shuffling her out of the bedroom. Korra swung by the kitchen long enough to pour Asami’s tea into an insulated jug--scandalous as that seemed, at least it was spill-proof if she nodded off in the car--and Asami’s breakfast. 

Asami had let the driver in, and was handing over her briefcase. Korra handed Asami’s breakfast over too. “Have a good day,” Korra said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Asami said, planting a kiss on Korra’s cheek. 

Asami and the driver departed, right on time. Korra had given her an extra forty three minutes of sleep--just like she did every morning.  

It wasn’t the life she’d envisioned. But as Korra crawled back into bed, Asami’s lipstick still on her cheek, it wasn’t something she’d trade away, either. 

It was extra work for them, between Asami’s fatigue and Korra’s trauma, and they took it one day at a time. But so long as they were together, they’d take every day they could get. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
